una loca aventura - luffy x nami -
by martilove205
Summary: la tripulacion de los mugiwara se embarca en una nueva aventura, donde algunos miembros del grupo descubren sentimientos que no comprenden, lograran comprenderlos alguna vez?-luffyx nami-, franky x robin- zoro x sanji-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Holisss¡ espero que disfruten este fanfic ya que he estado tratando de hacerlo en un balance de romance-comedia espero que les guste

Los mugiwara habían ya terminado su ultima aventura y se iban dirigiendo a otra isla, porque ya se había cargado el log pose,

Nami: según los mapas…nos dirijimos a la isla…umm? Que raro no sale su nombre

Luffy: como que no? Eso es raro…y que*le llega un golpe de nami* iteeeee¡ nami¡

Nami: eso te pasa por idiota¡

Luffy: pero bueno nami¡, si no quise hacerte enojar

De repente se oye un grito de chopper y franky, al parecer han encontrado la isla y se dirigen rumbo a ella

Chopper: pero que?

Sanji: como que que

Zoro: que va…si este ero-cock ni se ha dado cuenta

Sanji: cállate marimo

Franky: *face palm* ahora solo hay que preocuparse por ellas *preparándose para pelear*

Robin: no hay que hacerlo parecen heridas

Sanji: pero que hacen!? Hay dos señoritas heridas muévanse!

Chopper: es cierto y sus heridas parecen de gravedad, tráiganlas aquí!

Sanji: ya voooooyyy!*con corazones por ojos*.

La tripulación de los mugiwara habia pasado horas esperando a que chopper las curara y despertaran , esas dos chicas se veian muy dañadas, una de ellas tenia una herida profunda en el estomago y la otra tenia una herida profunda cercana al corazón

Chopper: han despertado! No se como, pero han despertado!

Luffy: honto!? Sugoiiiiii!

Nami: quien depierta tan rápido con esas heridas

? : yo, no tengo una recistencia tan baja…es mas…interrumpieron mi siesta

Franky: n-n-n-naniiiiiii!''esta tia es de hierro o que''

?: no soy de hierro….pero por suerte…use mi armadura de haki y pude soportar el golpe

Franky: n-nani? Como pudiste saber lo que estaba pensando?

?: no lo sabia

Sanji: hay pero que inteligente , se podría saber su nombre señorita?

?: yo, yo soy kurumi, un gusto

Zoro: " esta tia no me da confianza, parece una traidora"

Kurumi: te equivocas, zoro rornoa, no soy ninguna traidora….soy solo una oriunda del south blue y mi amiga megumi también, nada fuera de lo común

Zoro: *sorprendido* c-como? Has?

Kurumi: soy…una chica con habilidades…he comido una akuma no mi que me permite controlar la mente y todos sus ámbitos

Luffy: sugoiiii!

Nami: buena esa…ni yo la creo" a ver si no mientes…repite exactamente lo que digo en mi mente"

Nami: " todo lo que me gusta es el dinero y las mandarinas" jeje* cara de pruébalo*

Kurumi: todo lo que me gusta es el dinero y las mandarinas

Luffy: heee! Igualito que nami!

Nami: a si…que si puedes leer la mente*ultra sorprendida *

Robin: y dime…es cierto!?

Franky: cierto que?

Robin: es cierto que….existe el escape mental?

Kurumi esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo- es verdad…ahí esta lleno de almas que los acompañan a todos…es muy conmovedor, nunca había visto a gente tan cariñosa

Todos: esa si que no la creemos!

Luffy: sugoooiii!

Todos: *face palm* me jodesssss!

Kurumi: una pequeña prueba…navegante venga aquí

Nami: bueno…

Kurumi tomo a nami de la mano…entonces ella pudo apreciar todas las almas que segian a los mugiwara , no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía

Nami: n-no es posible…t-todas esas almas

Todos- nami: e-es verdad?'

Nami: s-si

Robin: eso significa que…

Kurumi: si, soy un conductor…puedo hacer que las almas se metan en mi cuerpo, y asi puedan platicar atravez de mi

Chopper: eso es impresionante…tienes...algun dolor?

Kurumi, no que va estoy perfectamente bien

Megumi: hola…uuuu que golpe…mas bien puñalada, que cazadores, mal momento para ser un ciervo

Franky: ciervo?

Megumi:maldición…no les ha dicho? Yo he consumido la shika shika no mi

Luffy: modelo ciervo? Sugoiiii!

Sanji: * con corazones por ojos* hola yo soy-

Chopper: yo soy chopper un gusto

Megumi: hito hito no mi, eres una ternurita…te queda bien

Chopper:*haciendo su típico bailecito* baka! Aunque me digas cosa lindas no me haras feliz!

Luffy y sanji: *a coro* pue si lo pareces

Tiempo después todos volvieron a lo suyo, pero nami no, ella estaba en su cuarto pensando

Nami: no puede ser…."todas las almas, no lo soporto, esa chica del cabello azul, esa chica igual a robin, ese hombre raro y" b-b-bellmere…

Luffy: *entra de repente* nami, sanji dice que- nami?

Nami: ah?...gomen luffy, estaba distraída

Luffy: n-nami? Te pasa algo?

Nami: estoy bien

Luffy empezó a preocuparse por su navegante, el corazón le latia muy rápido y empezó a sentirse asustado pero…que era esto?

Luffy: nami…mírame a los ojos…y dime que estas bien

Nami miro a luffy con una sonrisa fingida y mirada triste , estaba lagrimeando y con un hilillo de voz dijo- estoy bien

Luffy: nami si necesitas privacidad yo-* fue interrumpido por un abrazo de nami*

E aquí de nuevo, esa sensación, el corazón de luffy latia muy muy fuerte sentía "mariposas" en el estomago, ese abrazo se sentía tan calido, el, no quería separarse de su navegante

Nami: estaba ahí luffy *llorando*

Luffy: quien?

Nami: b-b-b-bellmere!*llorando*

Luffy: nami, tranquila, deberías estar contenta

Nami: contenta?

Luffy: si, porque bellmere te esta observando, esta viendo como cumples tu sueño

Nami, a lo dicho esbozo una sonrisa leve y le dijo a su capitán- eres lindo y serio cuando quieres- esas palabras, hicieron que luffy se volviera rojo, sus mejillas ardían, y solo por esa dulce sonrisa

Luffy: ahora ven levántate!- dijo luffy alegremente- seguro nos hemos retrasado!, sanji me dijo que te dijera que la comida estaba casi lista

Nami: ahí esta mi capitán

Ambos se levantaron, y fueron a la cocina, donde sanji estaba recién sirviendo los platos de comida

Kurumi: navegante

Nami: si?

Kurumi: a que quieres hablar una vez mas con ella, no es asi?

Nami: con quien?- una palabra se deposito en su mente, se oia como la voz de kurumi-bellmere-

Nami: claro

Kurumi: esta bien

Luffy: pareces ser una buena chica….se mi nakama!

Todos: nani!

Kurumi: no puedo, es que, ahora mismo estoy aquí por que me rescataron, pero tengo una misión

Luffy: cual misión?

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap! algo largo no? Y encima he comenzado con el salseo, bueno dejen sus comentarios byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Luffy: una misión?

Kurumi: si, y es muy peligroso aventurarse, podrían ayudarme pero, solo llevándome por algunas islas

Nami: haremos lo que sea necesario

Robin: *risa característica* fufufu, cuando al capitán se le mete una idea, nadie se la saca

Zoro: eso es cierto

Chopper: pero…de que trata tu misión?

Kurumi: eso es muy difícil de explicar, es una larga historia

Zoro: no importa, tenemos tiempo para oírla " esta tia no me da confianza "

Kurumi: que lastima roronoa, y ya me caias bien

Zoro: " maldita onna, verdad que es usuaria"

Robin: fufufu

Zoro: bueno contaras la historia o que

Megumi: no, no la contaremos

Sanji: * con corazones en los ojos* lo que digas megumi-san

Luffy: sanji comida!

Sanji: tu te esperas no ves que estoy hablando con megumi-san

Megumi: siempre es asi?

Todos (menos sanji): si

Rato después, los mugiwara tenían distintos panoramas, casi lo de siempre, sanji acosando a las chicas, nami hacia un mapa, franky hacia mejoras, brook componía música, luffy, bueno luffy estaba sentado en su asiento, pero pensaba en algo…bueno alguien

Luffy: " nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami nami "

Kurumi: navegante-san?

Luffy: ah?, n-no

Kurumi: " no sabe mentir" porque piensas en navegante-san?

Luffy: *tono infantil* por nada

Kurumi: jajajaja, luffy, mira te dire algo, es totalmente normal pensar en esa persona, puedes decirme el porque

Luffy: por nada

Kurumi: lo harias por carne?

Luffy: carne!? Siiii!

Kurumi: dilo

Luffy: si si ehhhhh "no no lo hagas", ….no puedo

Kurumi: que lastima, y…..si le digo a navegante-san?

Luffy: su nombre es nami, y no

Kurumi: bueno, luffy, estas enamorado de nami-san?

Luffy: enamo- que?, eso se come?

Kurumi: "si no sabe lo que es estar enamorado entonces no sabe que-" luffy, sientes algo por nami- san?

Luffy: setir?

Kurumi: jajaja, eres un niño

Luffy: no soy un niño soy un hombre!

Kurumi: eso le decias a shanks el yonkou?

Luffy: ah? "sorprendido todavía" ( hay madre nuestro luffy no tiene remedio)

Kurumi: recuerda que tengo poderes

Sanji: luffy!mierda denuevo has robado carne!?

Luffy: no *silbando*

Sanji: luuuffyyyy!*corriendo tras luffy*

Luffy: *corriendo de sanji* nunca me atraparas!

(Kurumi va caminando hacia nami)

Kurumi: debe ser difícil para ti

Nami: difícil?

Kurumi: aguantar los impulsos de luffy en el nuevo mundo

Nami: a si, el es un niño

Luffy: *corriendo de sanji con un pedazo de carne en la boca* que no soy un niño!

Sanji: cállate y escupe esa carne!

Luffy: *masticando* ni en sueños

Nami: * riendo* pero es divertido golearles

Kurumi: es igual a su hermano, en cierta parte

Nami: espera,¿ t-tu conociste a a-ace?* esto ultimo lo dijo casi en susurros*

Kurumi: hace mucho tiempo, eramos "amigos"

Nami: que quieres decir con "amigos"

Kurumi: estoy en lo correcto cuando digo que zoro y sanji solo saben pelear?

Nami: si

Kurumi: bueno, ace y yo solo peleábamos, pero igual teníamos momentos de amigos

Nami: "porque me dices esto?"

Kurumi: es un secreto


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurumi: es un secreto….

Nami: tu dices…que puedes hacer…que las almas hablen en tu cuerpo

Kurumi: si

Nami: b-bueno-

Kurumi: aun no es el momento

Nami: al menos dime porque es un secreto

Kurumi: ya dije, es un secreto

Nami: heee, entonces no hurges en mi mente!

Kurumi: * esbozando una sonrisa* lo intentare * se va*

Nami: " habrá peligro"

Kurumi se va caminando y deja a nami sola con sus pensamientos, mientras que robin esta charlando con megumi sobre "algunos temas"

Robin: ahora lo ves?

Megumi: lo veo

Robin: asi es como atrapas a un ciborg gigante pervertido que le gusta espiar junto con brook y sanji

Se ve a franky brook y sanji atrapados por las manos de robin

Franky: me alagas!

Robin: te lo ganas por espiar…que espiabas?

Franky: crei que tenias cola

Robin: porque

Franky: huelo la cola

Megumi: ….bueno tenla * le tira una botella de cola*

Franky: siiiiii eres supeeeeeeer genial * empieza a beberse la cola*

Robin: y ustedes dos?

Sanji: yo venia con comida para mis mellorines *con corazones por ojos*

Megumi: tengo solo 17

Robin: y tu brook?

Brook: señoritas yo solo quería preguntarles si me podrían mostrar sus bragas *sanji le pega una patada*

Sanji: pervertido

Megumi: mira quien habla

Robin: fufufufu tenemos al trio de pervertidos aquí

Megumi: los echamos a patadas?

Robin: de eso te encargas tu

Robin pasa por el lado de franky y alcanza a decir una cosa como castigo – wáter 7 – y franky se acordó de la " anécdota" antes de unirse a la tripulacion

Franky: ite!

Robin: fufufufu

(el trio de pervertidos es liberado y salen corriendo de la habitación)

Megumi: y cuantos años tiene el medico? He notado que tiene muchos conocimientos

Robin: chopper? Tiene 17

Megumi: 17!? Pero si parece de 5!

Robin: fufufu, es cierto, y sctua como tal

Megumi: con razón! Desinfecto muy bien la herida!

Robin: por que crees que lo tenemos de medico

Megumi: sugoiii!

( volvemos a la cubierta del barco)

Sanji: * con el mismo animo de siempre* nami- swaaaaaan! Kurmi-saaaaannn! Les hice un helado!

( le pasa un helado de mandarina a nami y uno de menta a kurumi)

Luffy: y el mio

Chopper: y el mio?

Ussop: y el mio?

Sanji: ahí tienen natillas en la cocina

Los chicos: vamos!

Sanji: ahora le voy a llevar esto a robin- chwan y a megumi-san* cargando una bandejilla con dos helados mas*

-en la cocina-

Luffy: ya me lo he acabado?...pero quiero mas *voz infantil*

Ussop: alerta roja chopper! Cometelo rápido!

Chopper: si ussop!

*ambos empiezan a comer sus natillas desesperados sin dejar oportunidad a luffy de robarles*

Luffy: vamos! Quiero comida, sanji!

Sanji: urusei!

Luffy: ya se! Robare carne!

Luffy sale corriendo pero choca con nami, que hiba a dejar el pote de su helado a la cocina

Nami: pero bueno luffy! No ves que has manchado mi ropa nueva!?

Luffy: g-gomen nami, yo no quería, pero quiero robar carne y necesito que te corras *medio rojo*

Nami: jeje, que remedio contigo * le da unas palmadas en la espalda* suerte capitán!

Luffy: arigato nami!* se dirije hacia donde haya carne*

Luffy: " esa sensación denuevo , estare enfermo?"

En otro lugar-

Zoro: heeeee! Ahí viene law!

Si asi es en este rarísimo fanfic participa law, no olvidemos la alianza entre el y los mugiwara

Law: traje esto* muestra a un rey marino flotando al lado del sunny*

Kurumi: ara ara trafalgar law 500 millones de berrys, eres mas alto en persona

Law: y esta?

Zoro: ella? Ha sigues aquí

Kurumi: hay tu, yo soy kurumi, y tu…que haces aquí?

Law: soy un aliado de los mugiwara

Kurumi: luffy? Me sorprende

Law: porque estas aquí nee-chan

Kurumi: es una larga historia

Law: que voy a oir ahora

Kurumi: tsk, no pienso contártela

Law: a mi me da igual

Kurumi: que mala leche

Era el atardecer y…caian patos asados

Todos(menos law) : que calor!

Luffy: nami porque hace tanto calor

Nami: es que nos acercamos a una isla de verano, el clima no cambiara

Kurumi: pero, a kilómetros se ve que el cielo esta dividido

Nami: he?que quieres decir?

Kurumi: mira, por dos lados opuestos el cielo esta despejado por otra parte el cielo esta nevando y en otra parte corre viento

Nami : osea que…estamos en una isla multiestacional?

Kurumi: si

Nami: el log pose esta apuntando hacia esa isla, debemos desembarcar ahí

Sanji: lo que digas nami swaaan

Robin: si navegante

Luffy: si nami lo dice es porque es asi

Law: y hay que abastecernos, si no mugiwara-ya se comera lo que quede

Kurumi: si ustedes lo dicen

Nami : bien desembraquemos entonces


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nami: bien, desembarquemos entonces *sonriendo*

el capitán, luffy , había estado sintiedose raro hace algunos días, a aquello le llamaba "sensación misteriosa" pero era algo mucho mas serio, "es por culpa de nami" pensaba este, ya que su navegante, lograba quitarle el sueño por un buen tiempo, se sentía mas débil ante ella que cuando tenia contacto con kairouseki , sus mejillas ardían cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón se aceleraba, tenia una sensación rara en el estomago y no podía controlarlo, sin darse cuenta nuestro despistado capitán choco contra la navegante haciendo que ambos quedaran bastante cerca , luffy estaba muy rojo, acaso seria fiebre?, esto era estar enfermo?, mejor iria a ver a chopper,

-en la enfermería-

Chopper: y dices que tienes fiebre?

Luffy: si que no me ves? Estoy rojo

Chopper: no luffy estas normal

Luffy: normal?

Chopper: si

Luffy: mmm…que raro "le preguntare a na-"

Chopper: oi espera espera ahora estas rojo!

Luffy: en serio!?

Chopper: si, pero…..*tocando la cabeza de luffy*no tienes temperatura

Luffy: entonces no estoy enfermo?

Chopper: no

Luffy: que alivio

Cuando el capitán sale de la enfermería, accidentalmente tropieza con algo y vuelve a chocar con nami, coincidencia no?,

Nami: luffy s-se menos distraído ,has visto que cerca de caernos!?

Luffy: g-gomenasai nami *comparémoslo con un tomate*

Si no estaba enfermo entonces necesitaba saber que le pasaba, a quien le preguntaría, zoro seguramente sabia menos que el, usopp y chopper no me lo dirían, robin! Eso es ella era la mas madura del barco seguro ella le respondia, luffy fue a la cocina donde por desgracia estaban todos , el capitán lanzo una mirada hacia robin de necesito hablar, acto seguido robin salio de la cocina seguida de kurumi, luffy las siguió,

-en el cuarto de robin-

Luffy: yo…

Kurumi: sientes algo por nami

Luffy: *sonrojado* no se

Robin: te arden las mejillas?

Luffy: si

Robin: tu corazón late fuerte?

Luffy: si

Kurumi: sientes cosquilleos en el estomago?

Luffy: si

Las dos: esta enamorado

Kurumi: espera

Luffy: no entiendo

Robin: veamos…si alguna persona mala secuestrara a cualquiera de nosotros eceptuando a nami…que harias?

Luffy: le patearía el culo…

Robin: y si una persona mala secuestrara a nami…que harias?

Luffy: le mataria*enojado*

Kurumi: he aquí tu respuesta

Luffy: "eso es estar enamorado?"

Kurumi: si

Robin: fufufu debo ir a hecharle una mano a franky…o varias

Kurumi: que piensas?

Robin: fufufufu"es un secreto"

Kurumi: jeje

-mientras en el taller de franky-

(robin se acercaba con una bandeja, en ella había café y cola)

Franky: a tiempo, nico robin

Robin: fufufu, algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Franky: es que estoy trabajando en un superrrr proyecto

Robin: necesitas una mano?

Franky: varias

Robin: fufufu que suerte que estoy aquí *tomando un libro*

Robin hizo un 10 fleur, mientras que con sus dos manos fijas leia un libro sobre la isla

Franky: algo interesante?

Robin: al parecer, hay una especie muy rara de flores, no importa que, si las hueles tus sentimientos se profundisaran diez veces

Franky: diez veces?

Robin: si

-mientras con luffy-

El capitán se encontraba tomando una siesta en su cuarto, pero, no era de las siestas comodas, era….una pesadilla.

Luffy se encontraba en una guerra, momento inolvidable para el pelinegro, su mano estaba calida, pero tenia un liquido, sangre, al contemplar mejor la escena, reconocio todo, estaba en marineford y tenia el cuerpo medio muerto de su hermano entre sus brazos-ace tenemos que curarte- dijo luffy desviando la mirada hacia el exterior buscando un medico,pero antes de darse cuenta, el fondo de marine Ford había sido sustituido por uno totalmente blanco se escucharon estornudos, pero, no había una voz masculina, si no femenina-luffy- escucho un susurro, al oir esto la cara del susodicho cambio a una mas desesperada que la de antes, el no se atrevia a voltear no quería creerlo, ese tono que podría reconocer en cualquier lado, a cualquier distancia –luffy voltea porfavor- las lagrimas de este empezaron a brotar sin control y reunio todo el valor del mundo para voltear y ver, la ahora palida y desganada cara de ….nami…. ahora esta, compartia el mismo destino de ace la sagre de su mano ya no era de su hermano, si no de nami, su nami

-luffy, voy a- fue interrumpida por el pelinegro- n-no digas eso nami, estaras bien- dijo luffy en un intento desesperado por ignorar esa horrorosa imagen – es inútil luffy- dijo nami, - n-no me niego a aceptarlo!*dijo entre lagrimas que brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos*-luffy, yo te..- y la pobre navegante perecio en los brazos de su capitán, -n-nami!?, nami responde, que hibas a decirme!- estaba dormida, o eso quería pensar el joven, la cruel y fría verdad de su navegante y su deseo de saber lo que hiba a decir…., luffy, se escucho de una parte, este no dejaba de llorar por su reciente perdida, no podía soportarlo, no podía vivir sin su navegante –LUFFY!- se escucho una voz desesperada – LUFFY!-

Luffy se despertó llorando a mares exaltado desesperado y asustado, lo primero que diviso, fue a una nami muy preocupada por el, este llorando, se aferra muy fuerte a la susodicha como si no hubiese mañana, no quería soltarla

Luffy: nami *llorando* estas aquí

Nami: *preocupada* p-por supuesto que estoy aquí

Luffy: estas bien, estas…bien* tranquilizándose*

Nami: ya, tranquilízate fue una pesadilla

Luffy sitio una tranquilidad increíble, después de aquel sueño debía estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño a el y a sus nakamas , ese sueño lo había dejado con dudas, miedo, y mucho que pensar.

 **Que les parecio este capitulo?, que tal la pesadilla de luffy?**

 **Les gustaría law x kurumi? (aunque sea ridículo) respondan en los reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurumi: bueno,estamos en la isla

Law: esta partida en cuatro

Robin: como lo sospeche

Los mugiwara habían llegado a la isla, nami obiamente iria a comprar ropa,sanji hiba a comprar provisiones, luffy en busca de aventura ,chopper y robin irían por libros, franky por repuestos (y cola) y los demás hiban a exlorar

Kurumi: tu vas conmigo *tomando el brazo de law*

Law : porque yo?

Kurumi: acaso olvidas porque?

*flashback*

Law : mes!

Kurumi: oye devuelmelo!

Law: esto…*sosteniendo el corazón de kurumi* me lo quedare, por si acaso

*fin del flashback*

Kurumi: vamos, tengo algo que hacer

Law: que remedio

-en la parte de otoño-

Nami se encontraba comprando cosas tales como ropa, zapatos y joyas pero algo la inquietaba, no podía reconocer el porque de la preocupación de luffy

Nami: "p-porque me abrazo?, porque estaba preocupado?, que tipo de pesadilla tuvo?"

"no es como que me inportara, pero porque lo hizo?,no no no no nami, que haces? No es cierto debio haberse asustado mucho, solo dijo el nombre de su hermano" pensaba la pelinaranja

Nami: quizá sienta ansiedad,…..supongo que lo remediare comprando

La pelinaranja compro compro y compro, pero su ansiedad no desaparecia, algo la inquietaba todavía y es que necesitaba saber el porque estaba tan asustado su capitán?

La joven decidio ignorar eso y seguir caminando, era tan tranquila aquella ciudad de otoño, nunca había oído hablar sobre esta isla en weatharia, esta isla donde se encontraban las cuatro estaciones, una ciudad de invierno, una de otoño, una de primavera y una de verano, nami se fijaba en el paisaje, la pacifica ciudad, donde las hojas caian tranquilamente, los niños jugaban , esta isla era un paraíso, o eso le parecía, de repente ve algo que le llama mucho la atención, un campo de flores muy muy rojas , aquel color le recordaba a la camisa que vestia su capitán, espera, porque tal imagen de las flores le recordaría a su infantil e inocente capitán?, por que sus mejillas ardían!?, un niño se acerco a nami muy preocupado y le dijo,

Niño: oi nee-chan estas toda roja, estas enferma?

Nami: roja yo?

La pelinaranja procedio a sacar un pequeño espejo de su bolso que contenia todas las compras y si, efectivamente, el color de las mejillas de la navegante podía ser fácilmente comparado con el del campo de flores en el que se encontraba

Nami: o por dios!*avergonzada* n-no es nada pequeño, solo…estaba pensando en algo

Niño: segura nee-chan?

Nami: si

Nami se decidio de ir a la parte de primavera, ahí debía haber mas ropa y distinta, procedio a pararse e irse, pero no sin antes recoger un ramo de esas flores con tan buen olor, la navegante camino unos metros mas alla hasta encontrar la frontera entre primavera y otoño, la susodicha atravesó esa frontera, estaba mas calido, y había mas variedad de colores, una vez mas ella estaba tranquila –BOOM!- se ollo una explocion en la parte de invierno

"que fue eso!?, podríamos estar en peligro, mejor regreso!" pensó nami , acto seguido regreso al barco, donde se encontró con una escena peculiar, kurumi tenia un niño en sus brazos, sanji tenia un monton de provisiones, zoro tenia a tashigi? Tirándole de la chaqueta enojada, los demás y LUFFY!?, estaban normales,"me sorprende que luffy me hiciera caso" pensó nami

-dos horas antes-( el mismo tiempo que todos estuvieron fuera del barco)

-16:00

Luffy ya se hiba de aventura por la nueva isla, que encontraría ahí?, se preguntaba este,

Nami: luffy debes tener cuidado, que no te vean, acabo de ver un buque de la marina

Luffy: bueno nami, *toma una barba falsa y cubre su sombrero*

Después de esto, el capitán se fue hacia la ciudad de verano, donde anclaron al sunny a buscar aventura, pero, luffy no podía pensar con claridad, solo podía pensar en el susto que le había dado esa pesadilla, perder a nami, nunca lo había pensado, ella es demasiado importante para el, no sabia que sentía, pero sabia que estaba….como era la palabra?, ena, ena, enamo, enamorado! Esa era la palabra, sabia que estaba enamorado de nami, el pelinegro pasaba por ahí, vagando, pensando, recordar a nami hacia que le ardieran las mejillas, y toda su cara, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en primavera , luffy sintió crujir su estomago, "que hambre" pensó este , asi que fue a un bar para, bueno, atragantarse comiendo, (como siempre), pero no quedo tranquilo, seguía con esa inquietud , quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera nami, pero no podía, ella ocupaba toda su mente, gracias al cielo que kurumi no estuviera ahí para saber de sus pensamientos, cuando luffy estaba con sus demás nakamas era normal, (a su propio juicio) reia, se impresionaba con las armas de franky y pensaba en cualquier cosa, pero cuando estaba solo, pensaba en nami, y solo nami, y hay mas, una pregunta lo inquietaba, desde cuando estaba enamorado?, el capitán recordaba cuando llego a amazon Lili y pensó "esas chicas son tan violentas como nami, pero la extraño", recuerda que esos dos años sin nami ni sus nakamas fueron muy duros, tenia que estar concentrado en el entrenamiento, pero eso no le impedia pensar en ella cada vez que podía, había estado pensando asi en la navegante desde hace mucho tiempo, como en arlong park, enloquecio totalmente, no le hubiera importado que fuera gyojin o humano, lo hubiera matado de todos modos, porque el lastimo a nami durante esos 8 años , habrá sido en arlong park?, amazon lili? Cuando?, entonces recordó la primera vez que se vieron, fue antes de conocer a todos sus nakamas , el joven pelinegro, volteo una vez mas donde vio a nami, "la primavera le queda bien", pensó este, siendo que los colores llamativos hacían que la navegante resaltara,-BOOOM!- "eso ha sido una explosión!?, y me lo he perdido!?, mierda" pensó este siendo de que en invierno pudo haber estado de aventura " ah? Nami se va, mejor la sigo" y fue asi como el capitán llego al barco encontrándose con la misma escena que nami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(16:00)

Robin y chopper estaban preparados para salir, robin se había acabado su biblioteca completa, he hiba a ver si encontraba libros interesantes por ahí, en cambio, el renito de nariz azul buscaba libros de medicina, y de paso una farmacia ya que tenia dolor de cabeza, ambos entraron a una biblioteca con recuerdos desde hace muy poco, robin recordó la primera vez que vio a kurumi

*flash back*

Ambas chicas se encontraban a bordo del sunny mirándose la una a la otra, con cara de felicidad

Robin: mucho tiempo sin verte, kurumi

Kurumi: lo mismo digo, robin

Robin: y dime "ellos" están involucrados en tu problemita?

Kurumi: si, "ellos" vendrán cuando me vaya

Robin: me alegro de verte una vez mas, y a los otros los vere mas tarde cierto?

Kurumi: si, pero no le digas a nadie vale?

Robin: vale

*fin flash back*

Mientras que Chopper, el medico recordaba, al tomar un libro de medicina, la petición de su nueva nakama, megumi

*flash back*

Megumi: enseñame, a ser mejor medico! Chopper-sensei!

Chopper: esta bien megumi, te enseñare todo lo que se de medicina!

Megumi: arigato chopper-sensei!

*fin del flash back*

Al mismo tiempo, robin, tomaba un libro "la mecánica del amor" pensaba esta fijándose en las palabras mecánica y amor , "acaso tendría una mecánica tal sentimiento?", el titulo era digno de su admiración, la intrigaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser , podría ella llegar a comprender el amor sin haberlo experimentado?, esa era su duda, la pelinegra camino hacia el puesto de la bibliotecaria para comprar ese libro y leerlo completo, estaba realmente interesada en saber como funcionaba ese sentimiento mas a fondo, chopper se trajo unos cuantos libros consigo también, para ampliar su conocimiento medico, ambos salieron de la biblioteca ubicada en invierno, para dirigirse hacia otoño –espera—dijo el renito,- necesito pasar a una farmacia-

Robin: esta bien chopper, que pasa?

Chopper: me duele un poco la cabeza –respondio el medico-

Luego de esto ambos salieron de invierno, para ir a otoño, en su paso, se encontraron con franky, que cargaba variados tipos de metal

-que haces franky?- pregunto robin

-estoy comprando materiales para el superrrr proyecto en el que estoy trabajando- respondio el ciborg

\- y…ahora vas de regreso al barco? – dice robin-

-si voy de regreso, me acompañan?

-chopper no tienes nada mas que hacer?- pregunto la pelinegra

-no robin,- respondio el renito

-bien entonces, acompañemos a franky, no tenemos nada mas que hacer

-vamos- dijo el renito

Franky había estado consiguiendo barriles de cola y variados tipos de metal para completar su proyecto, pero, pensaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo la "escena de brook y kurumi" dio algo de risa

*flash back*

Brook: señorita, seria tan amable de mostrarme sus panties?  
kurumi: mmmmm, déjame ver *empezando a desbrocharce el cinturón

El esqueleto empezaba a emocionarse cuando recibe un golpe de nami.

Nami: kyaaaaa! Kurumi que haces!

Kurumi: sigo la corriente

La personalidad de kurumi simplemente le recordaba a la de robin porque será?, los tres hiban por primavera cuando –BOOOM!- se escucha una explosión en invierno,

-no estábamos ahí antes?-pregunto el renito

-si, mejor regresemos al sunny,-dijo nico robin

Los tres regresaron al sunny donde encontraron "esa" escena

-16:00 (si de nuevo)

Zoro partia a "explorar la isla", claramente no había prestado atención a las advertencias de la bruja y se fue hacia verano, "hace calor, me vendría bien un buen sake" pensó este, tenia algo de dinero, había un bar, porque no aprovechar la oportunidad?, pensaba en hacer muchas cosas, no hay mucha variedad, pero le gustaba hacer esas cosas, hiba a explorar, simplemente eso, el peliverde estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando por alguna razón del mundo, se le ocurrio voltear para ver a la copia barata de kuina "mierda ahora que hago," pensó este "yo no peleo cuando bebo, si tengo suerte aun no se ha dado cuenta" el espadachín empezó a moverse poco a poco hacia otro asiento mas discreto en el bar cuando – roronoa!- se escucho un grito en toda la sala del bar, "mierda me pillo, debo volver al barco" y zoro, salio del bar corriendo, claro perseguido por tashigi , - espera, roronoa zoro!- grito tashigi a lo lejos "es por aquí, es por aquí" se decía asi mismo mientras corria de un lado para otro, en una de esas se quedo en un callejon sin salida, "no es por aquí, debe ser por alla" dijo el espadachin , zoro, dio la vuelta a la manzana para terminar en el mismo callejón 3 veces seguidas , "mierda" esta vez si!, "es por aquí" y el peliverde termino en otoño

 **(n/a: el sunny esta en verano)**

"mmm, veamos, estos ingredientes se ven frescos" pensaba un muy concentrado sanji, "los comprare para cocinarles a mis mellorines" se dijo a sus adentros con corezones por ojos, el cocinero había estado comprando algunos ingredientes típicos de otoño para hacerle unos postres a "sus" chicas, cuando siente un choque entre el y alguien mas,-MARIMO DE MIERDA QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grito un muy enojado sanji- correte ero-coock!- el espadachín salio corriendo- debo volver al barco!-

Sanji: espera baka marimo! Es por el otro lado!

Zoro: *avergonzado* y-ya lo sabia

Tashigi: roronoa zoro!*corriendo*

Sanji: tashigi-chan! *con corazones por ojos*

BOOMMM!- se oye la explosión en invierno.

 **(N/A: si si esta muy repetido, pero es lo que hicieron algunos antes de la escena)**

Sanji: bueno, esa es nuestra señal a correr- sanji empieza a correr con zoro hacia el barco, tashigi los sigue,

Tashigi: señal?

Sanji: alguien la ha liado y seguro es por un enemigo, hay que irnos lo antes posible

Zoro: vamos es por aquí!

Sanji: si el marimo lo dice es al otro lado

Los tres (si tres ) llegaron al barco donde se encontraron con "esa escena"

Zoro: me podrían explicar que mierda hace la tipa con un niño en brazos!  
sanji: no le hables asi a kurumi-chan

Luffy: *procesando* no me digas que…*aguantándose la risa junto a zoro sanji y brook*

Luffy, zoro, sanji y brook: TRA-GUY!?*estallando en carcajadas*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luffy,zoro,sanji y brook: TRA-GUY!?*estallando en carcajadas*

Nami: *tratando de mantener la compostura* y…como paso eso?

Kurumi: bueno…

-16:00

Kurumi: tu vienes conmigo!

Law: porque

Kurumi: acaso lo olvidaste?

Law: que remedio, voy

Kurumi: ponte esto* le lanza un abrigo*

Law: a donde vamos?

Kurumi: a invierno

Kurumi tomo a law del brazo y se lo llevo a invierno, "debe estar por aquí, debe estar por aquí", se decía a si misma, lo que kurumi buscaba, era un ingrediente especial que solamete se encontraba en invierno, y es que robin no era la única que había leído de la isla a la que hiban, "lo tengo" dijo para sus adentros, "no espera, esta es una especie distinta"

Kurumi: mierda

Law: que buscas

Kurumi: algo para mi misión

Law: " de seguro le saco información con esto"

Kurumi: seguramente te preguntaras para que necesito esto.

Law: si "como me cuesta decir esto" kurumi-ya

Kurumi hiba a contarle a law de su misión, cuando una bala que ella logra esquivar, casi le llega a la cabeza

?: mierda, casi te doy

Kurumi: tu!

Law: quien

Kurumi: un enemigo

Kurumi se puso en guardia para pelear, bala tras bala hiban impactando contra cualquier cosa que no fuera kurumi,

?: no importa que tan buena seas esquivando, ahora tengo el poder de una akuma no mi

Kurumi: mierda, es verdad

Kurumi: aléjate de ellos!, no están involucrados!, SACHIKO!

Sachiko: yo comi la toshi toshi no mi, soy una chica capaz de reducir o aumentar tu edad!

Kurumi: *imajinen la gotita de sudor anime* y eso de que sirve

Sachiko: jaja! Una pequeña demostración, soy capaz de quitarte una considerable cantidad de fuerza

Kurumi: "su poder no es tan inútil como parece"

Law:que mierda pasa aquí *posición de lucha*

Sachiko: he encontrado el señuelo perfecto, "trafalgar law, como te verias con 10 años?"

Kurumi: law correte!

 **(N/A: el poder de sachiko puede parecer tan tonto como el de califa en combate, pero puede hacer que dejes de existir)**

Law hace un room, para luchar con sachiko pero esta es mas rápida asi logrando usar su poder en contra del cirujano de la muerte, acto seguido, law se encojio considerablemente, hasta quedar como sachiko había planeado, 10 años.

Law: pero que mierda!?*mirándose*

Kurumi: por estar acompañada, ahora no puedo vencerte, recuerda esto, DETENDRE LA LOCURA DE TU JEFE!

Sachiko: como si tu y "ellos" pudieran derrotarlo

Law: "ellos?"

Acto seguido kurumi toma a "baby law" en brazos y sale corriendo "mierda, si pudiera pelear"

Law: bájame! Puedo correr!

Kurumi: tienes 10 años denuevo! Eres mas lento que antes!

Sachiko: mierda ¡! Tomen!

Sachiko lanza una bomba-

BOOOMMM!

Kurumi: mierda!

 **(N/A: no olviden que esto ocurre en invierno, jeje)**

Kurumi y law aprovechan la cortina de humo para escapar mientras se oye un grito de sachiko – NO PUEDEN VENCER A SHINIGAMI-SAMA!

 **(N/A: esto no es un crossover con death note, solo puse shinigami porque su significado es dios de la muerte)**

*volviendo al presente*

Nami: y eso paso?

Kurumi: *aun con law en brazos* si

Usopp: eso de dios de la muerte no me suena bien!*voz temblorosa*

Chopper: DIOS DE LA MUERTE!?

Usopp: si! Suena aterrador!

Chopper y usopp: AAAAHHHH!

Sanji luffy zoro y brook: jajajaja! TRA-GUY!

Kurumi: *susurrando* oi law

Law: que

Kurumi: quieres que dejen de molestarte?

Law: obio

*kurumi abraza a law de manera que su cara quede contra los pechos de la pelimorada*

Kurumi: *haciéndose la inocente* pero es tan kawaii!

En ese momento zoro y luffy se quedaron callados, pero con brook y sanji es otra historia…

Sanji: *enojado* PERO QUE MIERDA!*ahora deprimido*  
ahora mismo desearía ser ese niño *con lagrimas en los ojos*

Brook: te comprendo sanji-san, mis ojos no pueden derramar mas lagrimas, pero claro, yo no tengo ojos, yohohoho

Law: "a-acaso estoy…son…rojado?, bueno no todos los días me apretan contra los pechos de una nee-chan"

Kurumi: *sonrisa* sorprendido law?

Law: no me esperaba esto!

Kurumi: claro,pero, esta soy yo, nunca se sabe que misterios guardo

*en otro lugar del sunny*

Robin: shinigami, uh?

Franky: porque, algo raro?

Robin: me pregunto que tan poderoso será …para apodarse, dios de la muerte

Franky: en que estarán metidas estas chicas?

Megumi: como había dicho antes, es complicado, pero yo,kurumi y "ellos", detendremos su locura

Franky: "ellos"?

Robin: si, "ellos" son muchos y muy fuertes, no, megumi?

Megumi: si robin-san

Franky: me explicarian de quienes estamos hablando?

Robin: bueno…

*mientras con chopper y law*

-en la enfermería-

Chopper: law, hablando de medico a medico, la única cura es anular los poderes de…quien estamos hablando?

Law: una tal "sachiko"

Chopper: oi, law

Law: si?

Chopper: la verdad, es que no se mucho de apareamiento humano, y no lo encuentro en libros, y…..yo….bueno

Law: quieres que te lo explique mejor

Chopper: si*avergonzado*

Law: esta bien, empezamos mañana

*volvemos con robin franky y megumi*

Franky: entiendo *serio* (se lo imajinan? jeje)

Robin: pero no puedes decirle a nadie, eres la única persona a la que le confiamos esto

Megumi: es verdad, no abras la boca respecto al tema, porfavor

Franky: no lo hare

Kurumi. *corriendo* robin robin!, mira lo que nami puso en su cuarto!

Robin: voy, "de seguro será interesante"

Kurumi y robin caminaron hacia el cuarto de nami, donde la encontraron colocando unas flores rojas en un florero, bastante bonito para el gusto de kurumi.

Kurumi: robin, eso es

Robin: si, nunca calculamos esto, pero podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad

Kurumi: si *miradas complices*

Nami: todos listos para zarpar!

Todos(menos zoro): si!

Zoro: no esperen bajenla a ella!*apuntando a tashigi con su dedo acusador)

Tashigi: si asi es déjenme bajar!, lo contare como un secuestro!

Nami: como están los niños de punk hazard?

Tashigi: oi si están muy bien, están siendo tratados por vegapunk, quieres hablar mas del tema?

Nami: claro

Law: "es mas distraída que luffy"

Los mugiwara, "baby law" y tashigi, zarparon( esta ultima no se dio cuenta) hacia una nueva isla que marcara el log pose

Kurumi: oi, luffy!

Luffy: si?

Kurumi: conoces a la emperatriz pirata, boa hancock?

Luffy: si, porque?

Kurumi: no es nada, me preguntaba que hacia el barco de las kuja dirijiendse hacia el sunny go

Todos: que!?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sanji: gracias dios!*con hemorragia nasal nociva*  
nami: la, emperatriz pirata….

Kurumi: si, la ouka shichibukai boa hancock, también conocida como hebihime

Luffy: hammock? Aquí? Que sorpresa

Usopp: "ni siquiera pronuncia bien su nombre"

El barco de las kuja se acerco lo bastante como para que hancock puediera subir al sunny go

Hancock: luffy!

Luffy: ah! Hamock! Hola!

Hancock: ahhhh!*sonrojada* luffy ha dicho mi nombre!

Todos: no, no lo ha dicho

Boa s (boa sandersonia): onee-sama, no lo ha dicho

Luffy: hamock!, ven te mostrare a mis nakama!  
hancok: ahhh…lo que digas*sonrojada*

Luffy: este es zoro!, el espadachín del barco!

Zoro: *mirando a hancock con cara de pocos amigos* un gusto

Hancock: "parece que no sabe quien soy, acaso le ha hecho mal ver por un ojo?"

Luffy: esta es robin *señalando a robin* es la arqueóloga del barco, es muy lista

Robin: hola, emperatriz pirata

Hancock: "asi que ella es una de esas lagartijas"

Luffy: ellas son kurumi y megumi, las estamos ayudando

Hancock: *cara de sorprendida* "a-acaso hay mas de dos!?, nadie me quitara a mi luffy!"

Kurumi: hola, *susurrándole a hancock* puedo saber lo que piensas

Megumi: un gusto, hebihime

Hancock: "m-mierda!" si si un gusto igual

Luffy: este es sanji, el mejor cocinero

Sanji: ohhh, mellorine, encantado de conocerla, hebihime *tratando de besar la mano de hancock*

Hancock: "y este pervertido?" suéltame hombre

Luffy: este es chopper, el medico

Chopper: encantado

Hancock: "no es la mascota!?, bueno", encantada de conocerte, tanuki

Chopper: que no soy un mapache!

Luffy: estos son franky y brook, el carpintero y el músico del barco

Franky: estoy superrrr! Encantado de conocerte!  
hancock: "que es esa cosa!?" igual

Brook: señorita seria tan amable de mostrarme sus panties

Hancock: "UN ESQUELETO!?, da igual me ha hecho enojar!" MERO MERO ME-

Kurumi: oi oi, hebihime, es el nakama de luffy

Hancock: verdad, gomene

Brook: salvado

Luffy: el es usopp, el mentiroso del barco

Usopp: oi oi, soy el francotirador!

Hancock: "que nariz tan larga, me distrae"

Luffy: el es tra-guy, aunque es un niño denuevo, larga historia

Hancock: "el tiene mala cara hasta de niño"

Kurumi: como dije hebihime, acuérdese

Hancock: "verdad que sabe lo que pienso, porque me tiene malas"

Luffy: oi cual era tu nombre?

Tashigi: tashigi,…..CUANDO HEMOS ZARPADO!?

Todos: lenta

Hancock: "una marine….no hay tiempo de pensar en eso"

Luffy: y ella, *colocándole su sombrero* (esto ultimo casi por instinto) es nami, mi navegante

Todos: "ha usado un posesivo! Y le ha puesto su sombrero!"

Hancock: "u-un posesivo!?, sin duda alguna debo preocuparme por esta chica", *enojada* t-tu navegante eh?

Luffy: si mi navegante *sonriendo*

Nami: *voz temblorosa* h-hola soy nami

Hancock: que "encantadora" tripulación luffy

Luffy: verdad que si?

Nami: "me ha ignorado"

Un tiempo después todos volvieron a sus tareas habituales, nami hacia un mapa, luffy, chopper y usopp jugaban, hancock observaba a luffy , nada del otro mundo, nami estaba haciendo el mapa, como decía antes, estaba terminando los últimos detalles, le parecía que el mapa era perfecto, ahora solo faltaba escribir el nombre de la isla, y como no sabia el nombre real, decidio poner, "isla estacional" hiba por escribir el nombre, pero empezó a pensar en su capitán, en su infantil, pero dulce sonrisa, en sus estupideces imprudentes, y en muchas cosas mas, pero al fin y al cabo, eso le gustaba de la personalidad de luffy, "espera espera GUSTAR!?, no no nami no te gusta", pero el mapa decía lo contrario, porque al mirar, nami se dio cuenta, de que en el mapa no había escrito isla estacional, sino luffy, -"H-HAY POR DIOS QUE HE HECHO!" la navegante estaba muy sorprendida, como había podido escribir eso en su mapa, además de arruinarlo, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera debido a la vergüenza que implicaría y y hancock!, nami toco sus mejillas y estaban ardiendo q-que le pasaba, todavía tenia el sombrero e luffy, ese sombrero, lo miro de reojo y recordó lo primero que había dicho el pelinegro sobre este, "es su tesoro", pensó esta "y me lo confio a mi" nami sentía profunda alegría al estar con ese sombrero puesto, ya que era la única persona a la que se lo confiaba, nami boto el mapa y salio a la cubierta…

Luffy: HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!

Todos (menos luffy obiamente): nani!?

Luffy: si, no hemos celebrado la llegada de hamock correctamente, aun

Hancock: hay que dulce luffy*sonrojada*

Sanji: lo que sea para hebihime-san!*con corazones por ojos*

Hancock: "pero que hombre tan molesto"  
zoro: buenos hagamos esa fiesta

Usopp y chopper: si suena muy divertido! 

Brook: yohohoho, asi podre probar mis nuevas melodías

Franky: estoy superrr! Emocionado por oírlas brook!

Y asi los mugiwaras empezaron una gran fiesta, había de todo, comida, sake, música, incluso juegos, claro inventados por los tripulantes, nami bebia bastante igual que zoro y kurumi, que estaba con "baby law" por si bebia algo, luffy jugaba a lo loco con chopper y usopp, hancock (como siempre) admiraba a luffy, sanji elogiaba a "su" hebihime y a todas las demás , y muchas cosas mas

-con robin-

Robin: "esa tal hancock es bastante celosa, podría divertirme un poco"

Franky: que aun no estas ebria?

Robin: no, prefiero el café

Franky: la fiesta esta divertida vamos, nami y kurumi ebrias son divertidas

Kurumi: *apoyando un pie en la barandilla* (imaginen voz de ebria) ME VOY A TIRAR AL AGUA!

Law: no para eres usuaria "por que no puedo beber"

Kurumi: NO!, ME VOY A TIRAR AL AGUA!

Robin: fufufufu, es igual a la ultima vez

Franky: en serio?

Robin: asi es, el alcohol tiene el don de sacar el alter ego

Robin: franky me esperas? Voy a hablar algo con el capitán

Franky: claro

Robin fue caminando hacia su capitán

Robin: oiga capitán

Luffy: si robin?

Robin: por que te enamoraste de nami, sabiendo que tienes a "la mujer mas hermosa del mundo" a tus pies?

Luffy: a si?, a mis pies?

Robin: si, la señorita hebihime también esta enamorada de usted

Luffy: pero yo uiero a nami*voz infantil*

Robin: lo se, pero que las diferencia?


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

luffy: la diferencia?

Luffy observo a las dos chicas, y si, eran muy distintas, hancock estaba bebiendo sake blanco en una copita, y nami se bebia el sake de sopetón en un tarro, por lo visto a hancock no le gustaban los juegos y a nami si

(lo que nami esta jugando)

Nami: yo puedo beber mas que tu!  
zoro: no yo puedo beber mas que tu bruja!

Nami: bien, tenemos una apuesta!, si yo gano, te triplico las deudas

Zoro: y si yo gano?

Nami: se quedan como están

Zoro: pero mira que tacaña!

Nami: a quien le llamas tacaña *golpeando a zoro* mejor empieza que te gano!*empezando a beber*

(lo que hancock esta haciendo)

Sanji: *acercándose lentamente* hebihi-*es interrumpiso por hancock*

Hancock: aléjate hombre

-volviendo a la charla con robin-

Luffy: mmmm….nami es mas nami

Robin: como es eso?

Luffy: nami se muestra mas al mundo, y hamock es un hielo

Robin: fufufu, tienes razón capitán

Luffy: bueno, volveré con chopper y usopp

Robin: esta bien capitán

Luffy hiba volviendo cuando recibe un abrazo por la espalda, era hancock

Hancock: *abrazando a luffy* ooo, luffy, arigato por recibirme con esta fiesta*sonrojada*

Luffy: no hay de que hamock

Hancok: ahhh! Luffy ha dicho mi nombre *sonrojada*

Nami estaba observando esto mientras bebia, sintió algo punzante en el pecho y una sensación de tristeza, ella quizo interpretar esto como cansancio y además estaba algo ebria, entonces hizo algo que zoro nunca hubiera imaginado

Nami: *dejando de beber* oi zoro, no me siento muy bien, estoy cansada, tus deudas se quedan como están

Zoro: *ultra sorprendido* Q-QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON LA BRUJA!

Nami: *enojada, pero triste por dentro* no hagas que me arrepienta, me largo

Zoro: "esta bruja esta enferma o algo!?, bueno eso que importa" kampai! *volviendo a beber*

-nami camina hacia donde esta luffy-

Nami: me parece que esto es tuyo *devolviéndole el sombrero* yo me voy a dormir

Luffy: nami….algo te pasa?

Nami: no, es solo cansancio

Luffy: esta bien

-al dia siguiente-

Nami estaba en su cuarto despertando, ayer había bebido mucho y debía tener una resaca del monton, los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, y a pesar de su resaca había dormido bien , no estaba tan conciente cuando se percato de una calidez "que es esto tan calido?", pensó la navegante antes de sentir unos brazos rodeándola "O-O POR DIOS NO SERA, NO SERA…" nami se dio vuelta lentamente para encontrar a luffy a su lado , desnudo, y abrazandole, -KYAAAAAA!- no pudo evitar soltar un grito, con el que para su sorpresa, despertó al susodicho,-n-nami?- pregunto este con aire de cansancio,

-l-luffy!, m-me podrias explicar q-que haces aquí!?-chillo la navegante

-dormir- respondio el pelinegro

-n-no me referia a eso! Yo- fue silenciada por un beso del capitán

Aquel beso se sentía calido y suave, por alguna razón nami no quería parar, el beso siguió intensificándose y volviéndose mas apasionado "no besa nada mal" pensó la navegante mientras se relajaba con cada caricia que su capitán le otorgaba, los besos del susodicho empezaron a bajar hacia el cuello de la pelinaranja exitandola aun mas "a-acaso sabe de esto?" se preguntaba al analizar la escena de su no tan inocente capitán ahora, por instinto, nami solto un gemido debido al placer que le provocaban los besos de luffy, que en poco tiempo se convertirían en mordidas, la navegante también solto un –m-mas, s-sigue- que hizo que las mordidas de luffy se intencificaran, pareciera que este mordia en los puntos correctos para estimular a su navegante, los dos se movieron tanto que cayeron de la cama, haciendo que una exaltada nami viera el verdadero mañana "f-fue un sueño?...que lastima,….un momento lastima!?, no alivio quise decir alivio" pensó la navegante levantándose rápidamente "espera un segundo…O NO DE SEGURO LOS DEMAS ESCUCHARON! Estoy jodida jodida, ahora como voy a salir del cuarto" se pregunto la navegante

-en otro lugar-

Chopper: *con ojeras* ahhhh! Me pregunto si compre aspirina o viagra

 **(N/A: el viagra es una pastilla para exitarse, entonces chopper hace referencia al sueño de nami)**

Law: lo mismo tony-ya no pude dormir bien

Franky: parece que alguien tuvo un superrrr! Sueño

Zoro: si…

Sanji: de seguro nami-swan a soñado conmigo!*con hemorragia nasal*

Zoro: sueña

Sanji: que has dicho marimo de mierda

Zoro: como que marimo de mierda cejas rizadas!

-y asi estos dos formaron una pelea mas-

Kurumi: que pervertida es nami-san

Todos( menos robin y law): acaso sabes lo que soño!

Kurumi: quizás

Megumi: te fijaste en la etiqueta del medicamento chopper-sensei?

Chopper: honestamente, no

Usopp: jajaja, esta nami, no puede ni controlar sus impulsos

Brook: mis oídos lo oyeron todo pero claro! Yo no tengo oídos yohohohoho!

Hancock: alguien digame quien le dio viagra a la chica

Luffy: robin, porque nami gritaba?

Todos: *caída estilo anime* que nolo sabe!?

Sanji: vamos hombre eso es mucho hasta para ti, pero que digo, si es luffy, esto es otro nivel

Kurumi: vamos luffy-san! Hasta un niño de 10 años sabe mas que tu

Law: que no tengo 10

Kurumi: si los tienes quieres un espejo?

Law: urusei

Robin: esta bien esta bien, capitán, vamos a otro lugar a explicarte?

Luffy: por mi esta bien

Hancock: no lo toques!  
robin: tranquila hebihime, no le hare nada

Sanji: mejor vamos, debo preparar el desayuno antes de que nami-swan despierte

-en el acuario-

Robin: bueno, la navegante no gritaba, gemia y tuvo un "sueño húmedo"

Luffy: sueño húmedo?

Robin: si , oi que tra-guy va a darle clases de esto a chopper, ya que lo unico que sabe de eso es lo del viagra, le dire que te de clase a tii también

Luffy: gracias robin

-en la cocina-

Una nami muy avergonzada entraba a la cocina con la mirada gacha

Zoro: pero mira quien esta aquí, bruja , no he podido dormir por tu culpa

Nami: zoro no estas en posición de rebajarme *aguantándose la risa*

Usopp y chopper: es cierto, zoro *estallando en carcajadas*

Zoro: que que!

Zoro miro su polera que ayer decía "piérdete" y se dio cuenta de que hoy decía "me perdi llévame donde sea baby"

Zoro: mierda quien hizo esto!

Sanji: *aguantándose la risa y levantando la mano* yo

Zoro: malito cejas de remolino!

 **( que les ha parecido el cap de hoy? Les dio risa? Los engañe?, díganme en los reviews)**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

inmediatamente se inicio otra pelea de zoro y sanji-

usopp: pero dejando el tema de lado, no pudimos dormir, gemias muy fuerte

chopper: por cierto usopp, yo aun no se mucho sobre estas cosas, solo se lo del viagra

usopp: aaa, bueno

Robin: por cierto, navegante-san…

Nami: "no te atrevas robin no te atrevas a"

Robin: con quien soñaste?

Kurumi: jajaja, te pillaron nami-san

Sanji: si nami-swan con quien soñaste, a que fue conmigo*esto ultimo lo dijo con hemorragia nasal*

Nami: lo siento sanji-kun, no fue contigo

Sanji: noooooo!*con aura depresiva* con quien ha sido

Hancock: *preparada para hacer su mero mero* si, con quien "si fue con mi luffy, la hago piedra"

Kurumi: *mirada amenazadora* hebihime, fue con alguien aleatorio, nadie del barco

Nami: "salvada"

-entra law-

Robin: ara ara, baby law-kun

Law: no soy un niño

Luffy y kurumi: que si quieres un espejo!

Law: no estoy de humor, los gemidos de nami-ya no me dejaron dormir "maldito pasado, y gemidos de nami-ya"

Kurumi: mala noche baby law?

Law: dejen de decirme baby law!

Kurumi: entonces mini law-kun?

Law: es la misma mierda!

Sanji: ya callense a desayunar!, las mellorines primero!*con corazones por ojos*

El desayuno transcurrio normalmente, excepto por algunas miradas cruzadas entre algunos tripulantes y…otra cosa(if you know what i mean 7w7) –tiene que ver con el cyborg y la arqueóloga- (secretito), volviendo al tema, a veces luffy y nami cruzaban miradas, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo ambos se sonrojaban y volvían a mirar su plato, mientras que el cyborg franky trataba de disimular una cara de "incomodidad", y la arqueóloga , cuando ninguno mas se daba cuenta, miraba al carpintero con algo de lujuria ( cual será el secreto de estos dos?)

-despues del desayuno-

Franky: oi nami nesecito que veas algo, ven

Nami: que porque?

Robin: confía en franky, nami-san

Kurumi: yo también voy

Franky: bueno

-en un lugar del barco-

Nami: que es esto?

Robin: franky, se la vas a mostrar?

Franky: si

Nami: que es esto?, *entrando al cuarto misterioso*

Franky: esta es la "habitación silencio"

Nami: "habitación silencio"?

Kurumi: si, porque no entra ni sale ningún ruido

Franky: si, es mi responsabilidad como pervertido mostrarte esta habitación porque es superrrrr secreta

Nami: porque esta decorada asi?

La "habitación silencio" estaba decorada como un cuarto con una cama (para dos personas) y muy buen gusto

Kurumi: franky, robin y yo planeamos hacer que tu duermas en la "habitación silencio" cuando pase por segunda vez

Nami: otra vez que?*recordando* no me lo recuerdes

Nami: pero…como saben que no sale ningún ruido?

Franky y robin: *miradas complices*

Nami: no me digas que….

Robin: bueno-

Nami: LALALALALALALALALALALA NO ESCUCHO!

Kurumi: eres infantil a veces

Franky: bueno debo irme

Kurumi: yo también

Franky: por cierto nami, aquí esta la clave y el camino de la "habitación silencio"

-en la enfermería-

Law: bueno hoy les enseñare sobre "apareamiento humano"

Chopper: un niño de 10 años enseñándome de esto, me he rebajado mucho

Law: URUSEI!

Franky: lo siento llegue tarde

Sanji: yo igual

Luffy: que hacen ellos aquí?

Law: estos supervertidos están aquí para ayudarme con la clase

Franky: me haces sonrojar!

Law: no era un cumplido, bueno, empecemos

-15 minutos después-

Chopper: *traumatizado* me dices, que para eso tenemos esto!*apuntando hacia abajo*

Luffy: que asco!

Sanji: pues a todos les gusta, tarde o temprano lo haras

Law: tiene razón, y aun queda mucho que explicar

Luffy y chopper: nooooo!

-entra kurumi-

Kurumi: no será tan fácil explixarle los estimulos

Law: olvide algo, vuelvo en un momento

Sanji y franky: porque?

Kurumi: luffy-san es, "especial"

Sanji y franky: no entendemos

Kurumi: luffy-san ha visto 2 veces desnuda a hancock y no ha mostrado señal de nada, ni un 1%

Sanji: NOOOOO!maldita suerte la tuya luffy!

Luffy: a si?, eso tiene que ver?

Sanji kurumi y franky: si y mucho!

Sanji: y tra-guy no sabe de tus poderes kurumi-chan?

Kurumi: no, convenientemente sale cada vez que les cuento algo relacionado con ellos

Luffy: que…as…co

Chopper:si, por fin….acabo

Law: volvi continuemos!

Luffy y chopper: nooooo!

Kurumi: debo irme, adiós!

-kurumi sale y camina hacia nami-

Kurumi: ya es el momento

Nami: momento? Para que?

Kurumi.: vamos a tu cuarto

Nami: bueno

-en el cuarto de nami-

Nami: para que me necesitas?

Kurumi: bueno, nami-san, hoy no vas a hablar conmigo, sino que con alguien especial

Nami: quien?

Kurumi: me preguntaste si podias hablar con ella cuando llegue al barco

Nami: *atónita* b-bellmere?

-kurumi asintió-

Kurumi: prepárate

Nami vio como de alguna forma, los ojos de kurumi se pusieron totalmente blancos y hacia un largo suspiro, era bastante raro verla asi, acaso…sera?

"kurumi" (bellmere): nami!*con lagrimas en los ojos* cuanto tiempo

Nami: b-bellmere?*rompiendo en llanto*

"kurumi"B(esto por bellmere): oi, como dijo tu amigo, no llores, estoy aquí

Nami: el es luffy, y libero a cocoyashi, le debo un monton

"kurumi"B: como te sientes?

Nami: yo…..mmm….yo….no se que me pasa bellmere!

"kurumi"B: yo se que te pasa

Nami: en serio?

"kurumi"B: si, se le conoce como síndrome del combate azul

Nami: ah?

"kurumi"B: o también, enamoramiento

Nami: bellmere!, tienes razón, espera que!?, no!

"kurumi"B: lo estas, admitelo

Nami: no*haciendo pucheros*, "a ya se!" lo que importa es que puedo hablar contigo *lagrimeando*

-luffy pasa a travez de la ventana-

Luffy: nami!

Nami: ah? *sigue lagrimeando*

Luffy: estas bien? Estas llorando

Nami: estoy bien gracias

Luffy: bien, oi cuanto falta para la siguiente isla

Nami: déjame ver, bueno….falta bastante

Luffy: mmmm, pero nami yo quiero llegar a la siguiente isla!*voz infantil*

Nami: te esperas no ves que estoy hablando con alguien?

Luffy: si, veo, pero quiero llegar

Nami: cállate!*lo golpea*

Luffy: ITEEEE! Nami!

Nami: eso te lo ganas por impaciente

Luffy: mmm*haciendo pucheros*…que es eso?*señalando el mapa que nami boto anteriormente*

Nami: n-nada!*sonrojada* d-desde cuando te importan mis mapas!

Luffy: esta bien, te dejo tranquila,…*se va* SANJIIII! Comida!

"kurumiB": me vas a seguir diciendo que no lo estas

Nami: *rendida* no, no puedo

*se oye una explosión*

¿: jajajaja, los encontré mugiwaras!

-continuara-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kurumi volvió a ser, bueno, kurumi al escuchar esa risa-

Kurumi: sachiko!

Nami: que?

Kurumi: silencio, o vienes o te quedas esto es serio

-en cubierta-

Sachiko: jajajaja! Quien imaginaria que nadie se daría cuenta de la vivrecard que le puse a law

Law: que!?

Sachiko: jajajajaj!, pues adivinen, shinigami-sama les trae un mensaje, mas bien a kurumi

Kurumi: sachiko! No te atrevas a meter a ellos en esto! "el" me lo pidió!

Sachiko: quien es "el"?, un enemigo de shinigami-sama?

Luffy: quien eres!?

Sachiko: la segunda al mando del ejercito de shinigami-sama

Megumi: calla!, que quieres

Sachiko: detenerlas por supuesto ,como sea, el mensaje

-sachiko muestra un den den mushi-

Den den mushi: asi que tu eres kurumi, no detendrás mi plan, y si lo intentas, una flota de 1.000.000 de hombres te espera, atrévete

Luffy: ella tiene compañía, o-san

Kurumi: no! Luffy-san no te involucres!

Zoro: o-san, no queremos tus amenazas

Sanji: ayudaremos a estas señoritas a como de lugar

Magumi: no!, "el" nos lo pidió!

Robin: "el" tendrá que aceptarlo y los demás igual, kurumi

Kurumi: no!, no puedo,este es mi asunto

Luffy: oye o-san, escucha bien, TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!

Den den mushi: inténtalo, mugiwara no luffy

-sanji le pega una de sus patadas al den den mushi de shinigami mejor conocido por la mugiwara no ichimi como o-san, para después destruirlo-

Sanji: y una mierda

Sachiko: agradezcan la piedad de shinigami-sama, al enviarme con una flota de solo 50.000 hombres, no seiko?

Kurumi: seiko!?

Nami: seiko?

Kurumi: he oído he investigado sobre ella y he descubierto, que después de vergo, tiene el mejor busoushoku, además de una akuma no mi de tipo zoan

Law: vergo!?

Kurumi: la neko neko no mi , modelo guepardo

Seiko: veo que saben mucho de mi, pues, derrótenme si pueden!*cubriendo su brazo de haki*

-y comenzó una pelea del monton, sanji fue tras la flota junto con zoro y luffy , nami saco su perfect clima tact ,law fue tras sachiko, para recuperar su edad, robin estaba preparada para atacar cuando oye un grito de kurumi- robin!no permitas que te toque!

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- respondio robin- y bueno, seiko fue tras kurumi- solo una de nosotras ganara, y esa sere yo!-grito seiko- calla y mas acción-grito en respuesta kurumi, -mental espectre- inmediatamente cosas se pusieron a flotar y kurumi empezó a levitar, levanto las armas que pudo para lanzarlas hacia seiko mientras esta es distraída con una ilusión especial para inducirle un trauma, de eso trata el ataque de kurumi, con suerte, seiko logro esquivar algunas de las armas, pero algunas otras alcanzaron a herirla, no de gravedad, sino un pequeño rose, mientras que law hizo un room, seguido de un injecction para aturdir a sachiko pero esta lo esquiva fácilmente, actualmente era un niño, pero sabia que para romper el efecto de su akuma no mi debía dejarla inconciente, mientras que en la flota, tenemos a sanji haciendo su sky walk seguido de un diable jamble, "hell memories" , para los oponentes, era bastante fácil derrotarlos aunque fueran 50.000, zoro logro derrotar a 100 de ellos con su "shishi sonson" , mientras que luffy se cargo a otros de estos con su "gomu gomu no, gatiling gun"- chicos aléjense!- grito nami, los tres se alejaron antes de que un weather egg explotara sobre la flota soltando gran cantidad de rayos, en el sunny robin y franky, trataban de cubrir a kurumi de las multiples cuchillas que lanzaba seiko hacia ella, algunos de los de la flota se pasaban hacia el barco, ahí es cuando usopp lanzaba multiples de sus ataques y chopper los derrotaba con su "kung fu point" , hancock no se quedaba atrás apoyando a "su" luffy con su mero mero , convirtiendo a toda la flota en piedra (incluyendo a sanji), el cual fue llevado por luffy de vuelta al sunny , kurumi esquivo los ataques de seiko mientras esta se convertia en un guepardo para poder atacar efectivamente a kurumi, y funciono, ya que esta quedo con una herida en el estomago –mierda- dijo kurumi, "debo detener el sangrado" pensó antes de que un "injecction" llegara accidentalmente a su oponente, seiko callo, pero se levanto al instante acorralando a kurumi pisándole el cuello- veo que las dos somos igual de fuertes, te mataria aquí, pero shinigami-sama quiere matarte con sus propias manos- acto seguido saco el pie de su cuello mientras escapaba junto con sachiko,- dos fleur- dijo robin antes de poner manos en el cuello de sachiko -clutch- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de dejar a la oponente inconciente, law crecio hasta alcanzar sus respectivos 26 años "gracias al cielo volvi" pensó este, la pelea había acabado, pero había una herida, kurumi,-mugiwara-ya! Yo llevo a kurumi-ya a la enfermería- dijo trafalgar, -por mi esta bien- respondio luffy, entonces law tomo a kurumi de espaldas y empezó a caminar hacia la enfermería

Law: menuda idiota, me tenias preocupado, "P-PORQUE LE DIJE ESO!?, okey calmate, reza por que este inconciente"

Kurumi: "la espalda de law es calida….me recuerda a la de hiken," pensó esta sonrojándose y sonriendo " hay dios, me recuerda tanto a el, creo que me he vuelto a enamorar, no ace?"

-en el acuario-

Robin: *leyendo* crees que "el" este contento con la decisión de luffy?

Franky: tendrá que cubrirle el culo a nuestro capitán, solo si es necesario

Robin: no lo creo necesario, pero nos metimos en el asunto de "ellos"

Franky: y es obio que aparecerán

-de vuelta en la enfermería-

Chopper: oi oi tranquila todo esta bien no tienes porque seguirlas ahora

Kurumi: no!, mierda me distraje! "maldito law"

Law: *tranquilo* ya se fueron

Kurumi: ah? *mirando a law* law!, extrañare a baby law

Chopper: yo también

Law: pues yo no, ya no mas bromas de tu parte kurumi-ya

Kurumi: vamos son divertidas!, además, son las mismas que le hice a- *se tapa la boca*

…..

Law : a quien


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Law: a quien

Kurumi: espera

Chopper: okay? , ahora debo ir por mas medicina vuelvo en un segundo

-chopper se va-

Kurumi: a hiken *entre risitas*

Law: hiken?

Kurumi: si, hiken no ace

Law: las, mismas, bromas?

Kurumi: si

Law: asi que, paso por la misma situación?

Kurumi: si

Law: lo compadesco

Kurumi: jajaja, puede oírte

Law: quien?

Kurumi: hiken

Law: como?

Kurumi: ah?, me disculpo, nunca te dije, el poder de mi akuma no mi

Law: akuma no mi?

Kurumi: si,la koro koro no mi

 **(N/A: koro = reducción de la palabra kokoro , que significa mente y corazón)**

law: k-koro?

Kurumi: si , controlo la mente y todos sus ámbitos, lo que significa que, pude leer tu mente todo este tiempo

Law: *sorprendido, pero no se le nota* q-que?

Kurumi: si!*sonrojada* supe todo lo que pensabas todo el tiempo

Law: "mierda"

-mientras con nami-

Nami seguía pensando en su incompleta conversación con bellmere, y sus sentimientos, que raro no?, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza tener sentimientos por su capitán, por mas tonto que parezca, le gusta la sonrisa infantil de su capitán, realmente se había vuelto mas fuerte en esos dos años, y además de seguir siendo un niño, un aura distinta lo rodeaba, no sabia que, pero era distinta, el idiota de luffy le hacia sonrojar con facilidad y el muy estúpido siempre le preguntaba "oi nami tienes fiebre otra vez?", aunque por una parte le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, podría ser tonto, pero, le gustaría que se hiciera realidad ese sueño, ya no negaría sus sentimientos, solo le complicaría mas , pero, sentía celos, ella?, celosa?,claro, si boa hancock, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo esta enamorada de luffy, quien sabe.

-con tashigi- (a que se les había olvidado que el barco partio con ella)

Tashigi: pelea conmigo rornoa!

Zoro: no, *bloqueando la estocada de tashigi*

Sanji: eso tashigi-chaaaaan!, derrota al marimo!

Zoro: "mierda otro mas"

Tashigi: m-mari-marimo? *aguantándose la risa*

Zoro: cállate,….copia barata de kuina *no se le nota el sonrojo*

Entran kurmi y robin –

Tashigi: *sorprendida* esa es- *robin le tapa la boca*

Robin: urusei urusei, no sabemos y no queremos saber

Kurumi: asi es

Tashigi: *liberándose* callense! Los entregare a la marine

Kurumi: eso no es posible, te dejaremos en la siguiente isla y no le diras a nadie de nosotros, ya has visto el poder de los subordinados de shinigami

-con law-

"las….mismas….bromas?" que digamos las bromas de kurumi no eran muy…. "inocentes", eran mas bien del tipo +14, y el pensar que le hizo las mismas bromas a hiken no ace, le parecía….bueno….le parecía….mal, por ejemplo la primera broma fue para que dejaran de molestarlo, y el pensar que otra persona tuvo su cara en los pechos de kurumi-ya… "QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!?"se dijo a si mismo, cosa que no conto mucho porque volvió a recordar las bromas como la segunda

-segunda broma-

 **(N/A: cuando trata de rarezas y perversión, no tengo piedad)**

Law, de 10 años se estaba bañando, claro, todas las personas necesitaban bañarse no?, cuando de repente entra kurumi, todo lo que lleva puesto es una toalla

-q-que haces k-kurumi-ya- pregunto el niño un poco sonrojado

-ah?, gomene, eres tan pequeño que ni te vi, me voy a bañar-respondio la pelimorada

\- b-bueno, fuera! Yo estoy aquí!- grito un sonrojado law

\- y que?- Empieza a sacarse lentamente la toalla-

\- "m-mierda, a-ahora que"- ahora el pequeño era un tomate-

Entonces kurumi termina de sacarse la toalla para mostrar…un bikini nuevo!

-q-que n-no estabas d-d-desnuda?- pregunta el niño con la mirada gacha

\- no he terminado- dice kurumi desabrochándose el bikini

-n-no espera!- grita law

En realidad law no sabia porque tanta vergüenza, había visto muchas mujeres desnudas,hablando del tema law empezó a fijarse en la enmarcada cintura de la pelimorada, que estaba por sacarse el bikini por dios

Jeje te gusta lo que ves baby law?

Tsk, s-si claro

Esta bien ya termine –sacándose el sostén-

Para "sorpresa" de law kurumi tenia otro sostén debajo del que recientemente se saco

"m-maldita, acaso me quería matar de un infarto?"

Bueno, no creías que me hiba a bañar desnuda contigo, o si?- una mirada picara de parte de kurumi-

C-claro que no!-responde un sonrojado law-

Que maldita broma, asi no se juega con los impulsos de una persona….es una maldita, siempre encontrando la manera de joderle , por un momento se le olvido que eso mismo le paso a hiken

-con luffy-

"PORQUEEEEEE!, ERA MEJOR NO SABER! PORQUEEE!" el pobre luffy estaba bastante traumado, casi mas que chopper, en serio, hacer eso?, es asqueroso!, pero , law dijo que era bueno….y franky también….y sanji….pero aun asi ni lo cree! Seguro que una persona si lo sabia, nami!, le preguntaría a ella mejor entonces, el capitán va al cuarto de la navegante para preguntarle sin rodeos

Luffy: nami….el sexo es bueno?

Nami: *escupiendo algo que bebia* como se te ocurre preguntar esas cosas!*sonrojada*

Luffy: es que tra-guy, franky y sanji dicen que es bueno…lo es?

Nami: este…yo…EN PRIMER LUGAR PORQUE TE RESPONDO ESTO!

Luffy: porque te lo pregunte obio

Nami: no responderé a esa pregunta*enojada*

Luffy: bueno, que se le va a hacer, HAMMOCK!

Nami: hay esta bien esta bien respondo!

Luffy: yay!

Nami: bueno, yo, este *sonrojándose*, soy…..soy….bueno…yo soy virgen *esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilillo de voz y su cara era un tomate*

Luffy: virgen?

Luffy intento recordar una parte de su traumatica clase de "educación sexual" donde explicaban que "virgen" era una persona que nunca había tenido sexo

Luffy: asique nunca tuviste sexo?

-nami negó con la cabeza avergonzada por el tema-

Hancock: que paso luffy*entrando de golpe*

Luffy: ah?, nada hammock tranquila

Hancock: ah,*su tono de enamorada cambia a enojo* que hace ella aquí

Luffy: este es su cuarto, había venido a preguntarle algo

Hancock: esta bien luffy *sonrojada* y tu cuidado *apuntando a nami con un dedo acusador*

Nami: b-bien *asustada*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Aaaa…..todo el mundo enamorado no?, bueno este es un especial, tiene que ver con la historia….pero la mayoría de las narraciones son románticas, disfruten**

Como si fuera coincidencia, law,nami y luffy estaban pensando, pensar….., eso es raro para luffy no?, bueno continuemos , law, pensaba acerca de algo que había pasado hace algunos dia, la razón por la que el corazón de kurumi yacia en su pecho, para que no lo encontrara,

-hace algunos días-

Law hiba caminando por el sunny, todos estaban cenando, la nueva había dicho ir al baño, entonces el se paro, para ver si era verdad, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de oir dos voces, una de den den mushi y la de kurumi,

Si señor estoy con ellos, son muy agradables, luffy y robin también están ahí

Law aprovecha la situación para tomar a kurumi por el cuello y gritarle – con quien hablas maldita traidora!-

Se-guro , estaba hablando con…

(pasa una ráfaga de viento)

N-no estaras!, hablando enserio!-dijo un muy sorprendido law-

Tenlo por seguro, es verdad

Realmente, sus bromas eran muy pervertidas, como alguien que haya sufrido eso no murió de un infarto al corazón, bueno, asi es ella, de repente law sintió su ritmo cardiaco disminuyendo, era relajante, pero no!, no se dejaría llevar, fue entonces cuando sintió una humedad en el corazón, se agarro el pecho con su mano derecha, recordando el detalle de que no era su corazon el que estaba allí, sino el de kurumi, levemente sorojado pensó, "mierda! Acaso esa maldita esta!?" law se levanto con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía muy bien, y odiaba admitrlo, fue hacia el cuarto de los chicos y….

-unos minutos antes-

Kurumi estaba en el cuarto de los chicos, buscando su corazón, pero en vez de eso pudo leer la mente de law a distancia y se percato de que su corazón estaba en el pecho de trafalgar, "que lindo" pensó esta al encontrar el escondite del corazón, mientras sacaba el órgano de ese lugar, tuvo una idea, "y porque no seguir con las bromas?", esta vez se luciría, tomo el corazón de law en sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso (con amors) y después empezó a lamerlo lascivamente pues quería ver la reacción de law al percatarse de la acción de esta, oyo débiles pasos en dirección a la puerta, cuando finalmente se abrió se mostraba a un sonrojado law, tratando de mantenerse en pie,

Tu….maldita –dijo law antes de ser interrumpido por kurumi

Esta haciéndose la inocente responde- ah?...era tuyo?

N-no m-mientas, se que lo sabias- dice este sonrojado

Enserio?...tendre que comprobarlo –dijo ella lamiendo el corazón una vez mas-

Law, se sonrojo mas y casi cae pero se agarro de algo

No me….jodas….tu….mal…dita-dijo el en respuesta

Se oyen risitas por parte de kurumi- ara ara , parece que si es tuyo,tenlo, pero dame mi corazón- le lanza el órgano-

Arigato….-se saca el corazón de kurumi y se pone el suyo,-antes de devolverle el corazón a kurumi lo lame para darle con la misma moneda-

"q-que pasa?, porque no cambia su expresión?", se preguntaba law al ver la reacción de kurumi,

-con luffy-

Claro que era raro estar ena…enamo…enamorado!, siempre se le olvida la palabra, aun no comprendia el sentimiento, pero, sabia que era bueno en cierto modo, almenos encontró una explicación, gracias a robin, porque nami debía quitarle el sueño, su preciado sueño, "esto es culpa de mi navegante", pensó este bostezando con cansancio, "mejor me echo una siesta, pero no muy larga…no soy zoro" pensó este llendo, sin querer, al cuarto de nami, donde se acostó en su cama a dormir, esto era realmente raro en luffy, ya que habían desembarcado en una nueva isla, donde todos bajaron a hacer lo suyo, menos law, kurumi, nami y el por supuesto, lentamente cerraba los ojos, relajándolos, hasta finalmente quedarse dormido, el mundo de los sueños era confuso, el estaba teniendo un sueño, bueno, luffy estaba caminando por el sunny, hacia calor….mejor se iria a dar una ducha, este fue corriendo hacia el baño para cumplir su petición, cuando se encontró a nami desnuda entrando en la bañera,

L-luffy que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta nami con toda inocencia

N-n-nami!-dice este sonrojado- p-perdon y-yo vuelvo mas tarde

Que va, te das cuenta de lo que haces? Me ves asi desnuda y ni una reacción tan notoria…estas hiriendo mi ego- dice esta abrazando a luffy por la espalda mientras le metia una mano por la toalla que traía, que solo le cubria las partes intimas

O-oi n-nami q-que haces- dice un sonrojado luffy nervioso

Miren quien esta feliz ahora- dice una picara nami

N-no jueges con eso! No es un jugete!- grita un luffy rojo como tomate

Vamos….-dice nami- ven aquí

Un luffy muy sonrojado se despertó exaltado asustando asi a una nami que no se había percatado de su presencia

Nami: KYAAAAAA! L-LUFFY QUE HACES AQUÍ!* le golpea mu fuerte*

Luffy: iteee! Nami! Porque hiciste eso

Nami: idiota!

Ciertamente, luffy parecía un idiota al no darse cuenta de que su navegante estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba

Luffy: n-nami! Cúbrete!

Nami: eso intento hacer idiota*sonrojada a mas no poder*no mires!

Luffy se cubrió los ojos en señal de "no mirare nada" además de estar sonrojado, en vez de mirar a nami se decidio por mirar las flores rojas en su cuarto, eran lindas y su aroma….una vez nami termino de cambiarse, kurumientro a su cuarto con cara de malicia y dijo…

Kurumi: a mra..nami-san esas flores son muy bonitas..me das algunas?

Nami: claro! Porque las quieres?

Kurumi: para una broma, sabes que? Esas flores tienen la capacidad de incrementar los sentimientos x10

Nami: a….si?

Kurumi: gomen, pensé que ya lo sabias, si no las hubieras recojido tu "sueño divertido" no hubiese sido tan notorio

Nami: " mierda mierda mierda mierda" gracias por informarme, a quien le haras la broma?

Kurumi: a law


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"mal-maldicion! Robin! Porque no me lo dijiste!" pensaba una quejumbrosa navegante al ahora saber que las flores que la misma había elogiado profundizaban los sentimientos x10 estaba sumamente enojada y un poco avergonzada eso significaba que si sentía lujuria sentiría 10 veces mas lujuria, era un sueño demasiado sutil como para escucharse por todo el barco, fueron las flores, todo el tiempo, incluso si pensaba un poquito en su capitán se exageraba tanto como hancock pronunciando el nombre del mismo , por cierto cuando se hiba a ir la emperatriz pirata!? Ya no la soportaba luffy esto luffy aquello! Y para colmo tenia que quedarse en una habitación justo al lado de la suya! Sin duda seria una calamidad dejar esas flores en su cuarto los pensamientos de nami son interrumpidos por un –NOOO- desde cubierta, la navegante fue a proa para saber que ocurria cuando-

Kurumi: no! Tu no sabes nada!

Hancock: claro que si! Tu eres una amenaza!

Robin: *tranquila* "ellos" serán una amenaza para ti por ser shichibukai, pero piensa, es nakama de luffy

Hancock: mierda es cierto

Luffy: quienes son ellos?

Kurumi quedo sin escapatoria alguna obligada a explicar para quien trabajaba recibiendo a parte una mirada confusa de parte de los mugiwaras que no lo sabían y una mirada de desconfianza por parte de zoro

Zoro: desembucha

Kurumi: esta bien yo me presento una vez mas, soy kurumi….la revolucionaria

Nami: revolucionaria?

Kurumi: si, es la razón de que ya conociera a robin

Zoro: conocias a esta? *apuntando a robin*

Kurumi: si paso dos años con la armada

Luffy: honto?

Kurumi: si, soy subordinada de sabo-san

Luffy: honto!? Sugoi!*con brillitos en los ojos*

Nami y todos los que no sabían que sabo era hermano de luffy preguntaron –quien es sabo?- a lo que este respondio- es mi hermano mayor!- con una gran sonrisa infantil, con lo que raccionaron con un –QUE!?-

Nami: tienes otro hermano?

Kurumi: si, y es un poco como luffy-san pero, menos infantil no robin?

Robin: si

Zoro: y porque la armada revolucionaria estaría interesada en ese o-san…shinigami?

Kurumi: contrabando, planes estúpidos de destrucción mudial y ….mi odio propio

Law: que razón tendrías para odiar a ese

Kurumi: es….una larga historia, comienza a mis 10 años

Robin: será muy interesante de oir

 **(Desde aquí comienza un especial llamado "la historia de kurumi" durara un poco asi que si quieres te lo saltas)**

POV kurumi (10 años de edad…en una isla del south blue)

Yo soy kurumi, tengo 10 años, por lo que se soy adoptada, y no solo por eso no considero a mis "padres" como padres si no que no los quiero, es simplemente eso, quizá suene como una persona sin sentimientos, pero para mi son solo personas que viven conmigo, cuando me valla, ellos no tendrán ningún valor para mi, desde siempre me ha gustado pensar…y por mas egoísta que suene, siento tener una capacidad, no he conocido mucho del mundo, pero se que el gobierno mundial esconde mucha mierda, ¿Cómo se ve un lugar con la basura oculta? Lindo y apacible tal como el mundo entero, hay mucho mas de lo que vemos, me siento como una maldita marioneta seguía y seguía con mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me interrumpe

¿?: estas pensando denuevo? Rarita

Kurumi: makoto-san, te he dicho que no me llames rarita –dije con una sonrisa burlona-

Makoto: ya es hora

Kurumi: tan pronto? Bueno

Un detalle de mi isla es que es extremadamente rara, además de que según mis "padres" era una vaga buena para nada mi "madre" era algo violenta, dios podía jurar que parte de mi resistencia al dolor es gracias a ella, yo debía ganar dinero, para irme, seguir mi voluntad, que era común con todos aquellos que deseaban ser libres, mi manera de ahorrar fondos, peleas callejeras, podias ganar dinero y era divertido, me dirijia hacia el "ring" improisado en medio de un callejón sin salida, mis dos amigos del alma, makoto y megumi siempre me apollaban pero tenían mirada preocupada por miedo a que saliera muy herida debido a que mis peleas eran con tipos mucho mayores que yo, oía gritos dirijidos hacia mi –MOUNSTRO- gritanban ¿Qué porque llamaban a una niña de 10 años mounstro? Fácil esta estúpida gente no me consideraba una persona porque comí la koro koro no mi además de tener un tubo como armamento, hoy me tocaba luchar con una tal sachiko , sonaron 2 campanadas, señal de que era hora de luchar con la chica, esta saco un cuchillo para luchar, y yo mi tubo empeze a moverme con agilidad esquivando los ataques de sachiko era fácil leerlos, gracias al kenbunshoku no haki con el cual nací despertado, en una de esas la niña logro apuñalarme sentí gran dolor realmente me retorcía por ello

Sachiko: te duele?

Kurumi: un poco-menti-

Sachiko: veneno en la hoja…..podrias morir

Kurumi: muy ingeniosa, pero, si muero, no estaba destinada a ir mas alla

Dije reincorporándome a la lucha tome mi tubo con el cual golpee a sachiko en el estomago con gran fuerza, mientras peleaba me lograba acordar de un libro que saque de un barco naufrago de la marina se llamaba "haki, tipos y entrenamientos" muy conveniente no? Había estado tiempo tratando de desarrollar el busoushoku con lo que le pegue a sachiko, eramos muy débiles, a mi parecer, sachiko se enterro su propio cuchillo debido al impacto que provoco mi golpe, quedó tendida en el piso, me fui del ring, camine hacia makoto y megumi y les dije

Kurumi: tienen antídoto?, la hoja del cuchillo tenia veneno

Megumi: creo que aun me queda

Kurumi: bien

Sachiko, esa chica me parecía sospechosa, para que el dinero? Me pregunte mientras hiba a recoger el mismo que había ganado, ella parecía bien vestida, y su cuchillo era totalmente nuevo ninguna alteración, además del veneno, pareciera que nunca lo había usado, me sorprendio el ver dos sombras interactuando entre si, fui a espiar y descubri que entre ellas había la un marine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Marine: bien, ve y dile a tu jefe que de las armas ya

Sachiko: anda, mi jefe no trabaja asi de rápido, no tiene muchos subordinados

Marine: necesitamos las armas ya

Sachiko: bien bien ire a ver

Armas? Que podría ser, hay que ver que estará tramando la niña, hay que encajar las piezas, un cuchillo nuevo y sin usar, un marine comprando armas,….armas, marine, la niña, de seguro, es un contrabandista! Debo contarle a los chicos!

-en un bosque lejano-

Megumi: rayos, no vuelvas a dejar que te apuñalen asi, podrias haber muerto

Kurumi: si pero no morí

Makoto: como el mayor de los 3 te ordeno que no vuelvas a dejar que te apuñalen

Kurumi: jajaja makoto-san que tengas 16 no te da derecho a ordenarme cosas

Makoto: si me lo da

Kurumi: cállate! Jaja

-Sachiko aparece-

Sachiko: ara ara aquí tenemos a una fisgona

Kurumi: no eres la mas indicada para decirme eso

Makoto: oi, tu eres la niña del cuchillo venenoso no?

Sachiko: la misma, y vengo a decir, que soy subordinada de shinigami-sama

Kurumi: shinigami?

Sachiko: si y a el le interesa que te le unas

Kurumi: yo no sere una contrabandista

Sachiko: vamos, la paga es buena, además yo solo te cedi el dinero que acabas de ganar

Kurumi: ah?

Sachiko: si hubiera ido seiko estarías en camilla

Kurumi: seiko?

Sachiko: he visto que sabes busoushoku , pero es muy débil, el de seiko es muy fuerte

Kurumi: vale, pero soy principiante

Sachiko: jaja, lo imagine, pero tienes potencial, únete a shinigami-sama

¿?: suficiente, sachiko deja de invitar gente sin mi consentimiento

Sachiko: ara, seiko

Seiko: además, no invites a gente que morirá….

Kurumi: morirá? A que te refieres con esto

Seiko: bueno, ves que mi amiga sachiko hablaba con un marine

Kurumi: el marine corrupto? Si

Seiko: al gobierno mundial le parece que esta isla es un lugar sin ley….por lo que hay que destruirlo

Kurumi: *asustada* ahh!?

Makoto: mentira…..eso debe ser….mentira

Kurumi: makoto-san, tranquilízate

Megumi: porque?...

Seiko: ya les hemos dicho, considérense afortunados, de tener oportunidad de escapar tomen sus cosas y largo

Se escuchan cañonazos por doquier-

Seiko: ara…..parece que les hemos dicho tarde

Kurumi: tu maldita!* saca su tubo*

Megumi: kurumi corre aun tenemos tiempo!*toma a kurumi del brazo*

Kurumi: no espera!esto no se quedara asi!

Seiko: confio en ello

Megumi, makoto y yo escapamos, dios cuanto odio esa palabra, nos escabullimos por detrás de unos barcos

Megumi: kurumi, no iras a por tu dinero?

Kurumi: estas loca?, jaja, yo creo que si, todo esta en llamas y además, el dinero no importa

Makoto: estas segura?

Kurumi: completamente, además, oyen las explosiones, no solo son por la ciudad y la isla, hice explotar el escondite de sachiko

Megumi: sugoi

Kurumi: rápido ahora suban *subiendo a un botecito*

Makoto: yosh

Seiko: no tan rápido…oí que hiciste explotar el escondite de una amiga

Megumi: tu!

Seiko: alguien debe pagar el precio * apuntándole a makoto*

Kurumi: no dispares! Pelea!

Seiko: para que? No perderé mi tiempo contigo * sonriendo* además…..me gusta ver el sufrimiento….

Seiko le dispara a makoto en el pecho –

Seiko: jajajajajajajajaja, muere!

Megumi: no puede ser! Como el gobierno permitiría esto!?

Seiko: ya dije…..el mismo gobierno ordeno esto, mírense idiotas, atrapadas por el fuego, sus hogares se queman su lugar de nacimiento se destruye…que mas pueden perder?

Kurumi: no me importa!*llorando*

Seiko: ah?

Kurumi: este lugar nunca significo nada para mi….lo único por lo que no zarpaba aun…..son ellos….*apuntando a megumi y el caído makoto*

Kurumi: makoto-san!*corriendo a socorrerle*

Makoto: *escupiendo sangre* deben….huir

Kurumi: *llorando* noooo! Megumi has algo!

Megumi: *llorando* s-si c-claro, ehhh!? Y mi botiquín!?

Seiko: buscabas esto? *señalando el botiquín de megumi*

Kurumi: mierda mierda mierda! Makoto-san resiste!

Makoto: huyan…moriré de todas formas

Kurumi: noooo!

Makoto: huyan…yo no tengo nada mas que hacer….recuerdas lo que simpre dices?

Kurumi: que?

Makoto: que pasara lo que tenga que pasar…..y dijiste que lo afrontarias todo no importa como, asi que te pido…..que afrontes esto

Kurumi: makoto-san idiota….*llorando a moco tendido*

Makoto: yo la distraigo….*grita con todas sus fuerzas* EHHHH IDIOTA AUN ESTOY VIVO!

Seiko: ah? Jajaja eso no durara

Yo estaba en shock mientras que megumi, me agarraba del brazo, denuevo para subirme a un bote y escapar…..

*tiempo actual*

Kurumi: aun extraño a makoto-san…..*sonrisa nostálgica*

Robin: es triste

Sanji: ooo! Mi pobre kurumi-chan!

Kurumi: bueno….lo pasado pasado es, lo de makoto-san no es algo que quiera recordar….

Hancock: *terminando una charla de den den mushi* luffy!

Luffy: ah? Que pasa hammock

Hancock: mañana me tendre que ir…..gomene

Luffy: yosh, si vas a irte hagamos una fiesta de despedida!

Nami: apoyo la moción! "alfin se va esta bruja"

Law: "es increíble como se cambia el tema asi de rápido"

Sanji: oooo! Mi hebihime-chan se va!*lloriqueando* que pena

Zoro: que seas tan idiota

Sanji: que dijiste marimo de mierda!

Zoro: como me llamaste cejas de remolino!

Y asi estos dos inician otra pelea -

La fiesta que planificaron era casi igual a la de bienvenida pero era mas avivada, y muy distinta, comenzaron con un banquete planificado por sanji había un millón de platillos con su sello, muy buenos por cierto, claro, no seria una cena normal para los mugiwaras sin luffy robando comida, la fiesta continuo afuera, donde todos empezaron la diversion, veamos como van los mugiwaras

Nuevamente había toda una variedad de cosas locas que hicieron los tripulantes, entre ellas, sanji y zoro peleaban y decían cosas inentendibles debido a que estaban ebrios, hancock no dejaba a luffy en paz, nami bebia como fiera de un tarro de sake, franky y robin hablaban, aunque el único ebrio era franky, brook tocaba pordoquier, usopp le contaba un millar de trolas a chopper y a luffy, law le hablaba, no regañaba a kurumi por sus "divertidas" bromas –

\- con law y kurumi –

Kurumi: hace un poco que no me embriagaba

Law: concéntrate en el tema!

Kurumi: ah? De que me estas hablando? A que te refieres?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Law: no te hagas la loca tu sabes

Kurumi: a ya se! Sanji era el uke!

Law: *gotita de sudor anime* no se de que hablas y no quiero saber

Kurumi: entonces el seme era!*law le tapa la boca*

Law: te he dicho que no quiero saber del tema

Kurumi: entonces que te digo

Law: tu bien sabes

Kurumi: estoy ebria mañana olvidare que esto paso

Law: si…recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que te embriagaste?

Kurumi: no solo se que eras un niño

Law: no me lo recuerdes

Kurumi: jaja pero fue divertidísimo

Law: no para mi!

Kurumi: que amargado…ten *le mete un pan a la fuerza en la boca*

Law: *escupe el pan* no me gusta el pan!

Kurumi: *risas* lo se

En otro lugar –

Hancock acosaba a luffy y, como siempre, no lo soltaba, tenia una cara embobada pensando cosas como "el rey y la emperatriz pirata" y suspiraba sonoramente, usopp y chopper jugaban cual par de niños, luffy no porque no se podía safar del abrazo de hancock, nami estaba observando con un tazon de sake en las manos, "hay dios" pensaba ella, no le gustaba, realmente no le gustaba ver que la – hime- tuviera contacto con su capitán, que remedio tenia debía aceptar sus sentimientos y ella se sentía celosa, y pensar que le pudo haber triplicado la deuda zoro de no ser por la emperatriz pirata, seguro había levantado sospechas, que fallo, pensaba la pelinaranja mientras el blanco liquido surcaba sus labios , el panorama en realidad era digno de desconcierto, pues algunas veces el alcohol hacia un gran efecto en los mugiwaras, megumi estaba mareada en el piso, chopper y usopp jugaban, sanji y zoro estaban tan ebrios que nisiquiera podían pelar, solo tiraban varios insultos sin sentido, kurumi, como siempre, molestaba al pobre torao,robin, obviamente no estaba ebria pero disfrutaba del escenario, franky bebia y brook tocaba música de todo tipo, si, sin duda un panorama digno de desconcierto, pero normal para los mugiwaras ,eran las 03:00 a.m la mayoría, no se sabe como, volvió a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, excepto zoro, nami y luffy, zoro debía hacer vigilancia, los otros dos, que mierda debían hacer ahí?, realmente nami no se había dado cuenta de cuando robin desaparecio, era una de las no-ebrias del barco, antes de darse cuenta esta choco con luffy, que no estaba ebrio por cierto

Luffy: *suspirando* al fin me zafado del abrazo de hammock, pero que fuerte aprieta…

Nami: *sonrojada* gomene luffy…estaba distraída

Luffy: no es nada

Nami estaba algo nerviosa, en un momento observo una botella medio vacia de sake por el rabillo del ojo, sonrio maliciosamente ideando un plan en su cabeza "que pasaría si?..."

Nami: oi luffy….nunca has bebido?...*sonrisa maliciosa*

Luffy: no…bueno si….no se

Nami: *gotita de sudor anime* pues prueba, *le pasa la botella medio vacia de sake*

Luffy tomo la botella, y como si de agua se tratase, se la tomo de sopetón

Nami: WAAAA! QUE HACES IDIOTA NO TAN RAPIDO!

Luffy: nami no me siento…bien *mareado*

Luffy se sentía mareado y perdia el equilibrio, se tambaleaba y sus pensamientos eran confusos, nami se arrepentia pensando cosas como "nami que idiota no se le da alcohol a los niños", pronto empezó a fijarse en su ebrio capitán que, además de estar todo mareado, se sentía débil

Luffy: nami

Nami: si luffy?

Luffy: tengo hambre

Nami: lo imagine….espera

Nami quería hacer algo desde hace mucho tiempo, las dudas inundaron su cabeza debia hacerlo o no? Estaría mal? Lo recordaria? Después de todo estaba ebrio, decidio probar ella acercaba lenta y tímidamente su cara hacia la de luffy recibiendo por respuesta de el un – nami que haces? – con curiosidad, entre mas se acercaba mas aumentaba su sonrojo, al igual que con luffy que se sentía nervioso con el repentino acercamiento fijándose en los labios de la chica, apenas unos segundos faltaban para romper todo acercamiento, "porque tan nerviosa nami? Mañana no recordara nada" pensó con melancolía, iba a desistir pero sus instintos le ganaron, juntando sus labios con los de su capitán en un timido beso por el cual luffy se quedo de piedra, porque, como todos sabemos, no sabe nada de amor, nami se separo de luffy roja como tomate

Nami: kyaaa! Luffy gomene!*roja como tomate*

Luffy: na…mi

Nami: "mierda que he hecho, solo hay dos cosas que dicen la verdad los ebrios y los niños y no me imagino a los dos juntos"

Nami: eeeeee…s-si l-luffy? *arrepentida y asustada*

Luffy: s-sugoi! *sonrojado y con ojos brillosos* otro!

Nami: EEEEHHHH!? QUE CLASE DE REACCION ES ESA!*le golpea*

Luffy: iteeee! Nami! *actitud infantil* otro! *señala a nami*

Nami:….porque debería? (nuestra nami es bipolar!)

Luffy: porque yo soy el capitán y tu mi navegante! *hinchado de mofletes*

Nami: bueno…..

El segundo beso fue un poco mas pasional, esta vez correspondido por ambos luffy saboreaba los labios de nami y viceversa el pelinegro mordio el labio inferior de su navegante para profundizar el beso pero se separaron por falta del maldito oxigeno

Nami: kyaa! No debería hacer esto….Y TU VETE A DORMIR!*sale corriendo roja*

Luffy:…loca….

Ambos se fueron a dormir, luffy se durmió en poco tiempo, debido a su embriagez, pero con nami fue otra historia, primero se aseguro de desechar todas las flores, si no iba a vivir eso de nuevo, luego, se fue a dar un baño para sacarse toda inquietud y luego se acostó a dormir…..pero no pudo!, mañana seria un dia muy incomodo para ella…

Extra….-

03:00 a.m:

Robin: sigues sobrio verdad franky?

Franky: si robin estoy supeeeer sobrio!

Robin: a….menos mal

Franky: quieres hacer "eso" verdad?

Robin: fufufu me has pillado….

Franky: supeeeeeer!*toma a robin por la cintura y sale corriendo a "ese lugar"…*

Extra nº2 –

-zoro estaba en la torre de vigilancia observando-

Zoro: " hooo que aburrido, quiero mas sake acaso se acabo?, maldito cocinero me ha dejado con las ganas! **(ya estaran sacando conclusiones ustedes 7w7)** quiero dormir pero no puedo, quiero entrenar pero tengo sueño,esperen acaso esos no son la bruja y luffy?, asi que eso te traías usurera


End file.
